nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Century IX
---- Century IX is the ninth century by Nostradamus, first published in 1568. Century IX ;1 :In the house of the translator of Bourg, :The letters will be found on the table, :One-eyed, red-haired, white, hoary-headed will hold the course, :Which will change for the new Constable. ;2 :From the top of the Aventine hill a voice heard, :Be gone, be gone all of you on both sides: :The anger will be appeased by the blood of the red ones, :From Rimini and Prato, the Colonna expelled. ;3 :The "great cow" at Racenna in great trouble, :Led by fifteen shut up at Fornase: :At Rome there will be born two double-headed monsters, :Blood, fire, flood, the greatest ones in space. ;4 :The following year discoveries through flood, :Two chiefs elected, the first one will not hold: :The refuge for the one of them fleeing a shadow, :The house of which will maintain the first one plundered. ;5 :The third toe will seem first :To a new monarch from low high, :He who will possess himself as a Tyrant of Pisa and Lucca, :To correct the fault of his predecessor. ;6 :An infinity of Englishmen in Guienne :Will settle under the name of Anglaquitaine: :In Languedoc, Ispalme, Bordelais, :Which they will name after Barboxitaine. ;7 :He who will open the tomb found, :And will come to close it promptly, :Evil will come to him, and one will be unable to prove, :If it would be better to be a Breton or Norman King. ;8 :The younger son made King will put his father to death, :After the conflict very dishonest death: :Inscription found, suspicion will bring remorse, :When the wolf driven out lies down ion the bedstead. ;9 :When the lamp burning with inextinguishable fire :Will be found in the temple of the Vestals: :Child found in fire, water passing through the sieve: :To perish in water Nîmes, Toulouse the markets to fall. ;10 :The child of a monk and nun exposed to death, :To die through a she-bear, and carried off by a boar, :The army will be camped by Foix and Pamiers, :Against Toulouse Carcassonne the harbinger to form. ;11 :Wrongly will they come to put the just one to death, :In public and in the middle extinguished: :So great a pestilence will come to arise in this place, :That the judges will be forced to flee. ;12 :So much silver of Diana and Mercury, :The images will be found in the lake: :The sculptor looking for new clay, :He and his followers will be steeped in gold. ;13 :The exiles around Sologne, :Led by night to march into Auxois, :Two of Modena for Bologna cruel, :Placed discovered by the fire of Buzanais. ;14 :Dyers' caldrons put on the flat surface, :Wine, honey and oil, and built over furnaces: :They will be immersed, innocent, pronounced malefactors, :Seven of Bordeaux smoke still in the cannon. ;15 :Near Perpignan the red ones detained, :Those of the middle completely ruined led far off: :Three cut in pieces, and five badly supported, :For the Lord and Prelate of Burgundy. ;16 :Out of Castelfranco will come the assembly, :The ambassador not agreeable will cause a schism: :Those of Riviera will be in the squabble, :And they will refuse entry to the great gulf. ;17 :The third one first does worse than Nero, :How much human blood to flow, valiant, be gone: :He will cause the furnace to be rebuilt, :Golden Age dead, new King great scandal. ;18 :The lily of the Dauphin will reach into Nancy, :As far as Flanders the Elector of the Empire: :New confinement for the great Montmorency, :Outside proven places delivered to celebrated punishment. ;19 :In the middle of the forest of Mayenne, :Lightning will fall, the Sun in Leo: :The great bastard issued from the great one Maine, :On this day a point will enter the blood of Fougères. ;20 :By night will come through the forest of Reines, :Two couples roundabout route Queen the white stone, :The monk king in gray in Varennes: :Elected Capet causes tempest, fire, blood, slice. ;21 :At the tall temple of Saint-Solenne at Blois, :Night Loire bridge, Prelate, King killing outright: :Crushing victory in the marshes of the pond, :Whence prelacy of whites miscarrying. ;22 :The King and his court in the place of cunning tongue, :Within the temple facing the palace: :In the garden the Duke of Mantua and Alba, :Alba and Mantua dagger tongue and palace. ;23 :The younger son playing outdoors under the arbor, :The top of the roof in the middle on his head, :The father King in the temple of Saint-Solonne, :Sacrificing he will consecrate festival smoke. ;24 :Upon the palace at the balcony of the windows, :The two little royal ones will be carried off: :To pass Orléans, Paris, abbey of Saint-Denis, :Nun, wicked ones to swallow green pits. ;25 :Crossing the bridges to come near the Roisiers, :Sooner than he thought, he arrived late. :The new Spaniards will come to Béziers, :So that this chase will break the enterprise. ;26 :Departed by the bitter letters the surname of Nice, :The great Cappe will present something, not his own; :Near Voltai at the wall of the green columns, :After Piombino the wind in good earnest. ;27 :The forester, the wind will be close around the bridge, :Received highly, he will strike the Dauphin. :The old craftsman will pass through the woods in a company, :Going far beyond the right borders of the Duke. ;28 :The Allied fleet from the port of Marseilles, :In Venice harbor to march against Hungary. :To leave from the gulf and the bay of Illyria, :Devastation in Sicily, for the Ligurians, cannon shot. ;29 :When the man will give way to none, :Will wish to abandon a place taken, yet not taken; :Ship afire through the swamps, bitumen at Charlieu, :St. Quintin and Calais will be recaptured. ;30 :At the port of Pola and of San Nicolo, :A Normand will punish in the Gulf of Quarnero: :Capet to cry alas in the streets of Byzantium, :Help from Cadiz and the great Philip. ;31 :The trembling of the earth at Mortara :The tin island of St. George half sunk; :Drowsy with peace, war will arise, :At Easter in the temple abysses opened. ;32 :A deep column of fine porphyry is found, :Inscriptions of the Capitol under the base; :Bones, twisted hair, the Roman strength tried, :The fleet is stirred at the harbor of Mitylene. ;33 :Hercules King of Rome and of "Annemark," :With the surname of the chief of triple Gaul, :Italy and the one of St. Mark to tremble, :First monarch renowned above all. ;34 :The single part afflicted will be mitered, :Return conflict to pass over the tile: :For five hundred one to betray will be titled :Narbonne and Salces we have oil for knives. ;35 :And fair Ferdinand will be detached, :To abandon the flower, to follow the Macedonian: :In the great pinch his course will fail, :And he will march against the Myrmidons. ;36 :A great King taken by the hands of a young man, :Not far from Easter confusion knife thrust: :Everlasting captive times what lightning on the top, :When three brothers will wound each other and murder. ;37 :Bridge and mills overturned in December, :The Garonne will rise to a very high place: :Walls, edifices, Toulouse overturned, :So that none will know his place like a matron. ;38 :The entry at Blaye for La Rochelle and the English, :The great Macedonian will pass beyond: :Not far from Agen will wait the Gaul, :Narbonne help beguiled through conversation. ;39 :In Albisola to Veront and Carcara, :Led by night to seize Savona: :The quick Gascon La Turbie and L'Escarène: :Behind the wall old and new palace to seize. ;40 :Near Saint-Quintin in the forest deceived, :In the Abbey the Flemish will be cut up: :The two younger sons half-stunned by blows, :The rest crushed and the guard all cut to pieces. ;41 :The great "Chyren" will seize Avignon, :From Rome letters in honey full of bitterness: :Letter and embassy to leave from Chanignon, :Carpentras taken by a black duke with a red feather. ;42 :From Barcelona, from Genoa and Venice, :From Sicily pestilence Monaco joined: :They will take their aim against the Barbarian fleet, :Barbarian driven 'way back as far as Tunis. ;43 :On the point of landing the Crusader army :Will be ambushed by the Ishmaelites, :Struck from all sides by the ship Impetuosity, :Rapidly attacked by ten elite galleys. ;44 :Leave, leave Geneva every last one of you, :Saturn will be converted from gold to iron, :Raypoz will exterminate all who oppose him, :Before the coming the sky will show signs. ;45 :None will remain to ask, :Great Mendosus will obtain his dominion: :Far from the court he will cause to be countermanded :Piedmont, Picardy, Paris, Tuscany the worst. ;46 :Be gone, flee from Toulouse ye red ones, :For the sacrifice to make expiation: :The chief cause of the evil under the shade of pumpkins: :Dead to strangle carnal prognostication. ;47 :The undersigned to an infamous deliverance, :And having contrary advice from the multitude: :Monarch changes put in danger over thought, :Shut up in a cage they will see each other face to face. ;48 :The great city of the maritime Ocean, :Surrounded by a crystalline swamp: :In the winter solstice and the spring, :It will be tried by frightful wind. ;49 :Ghent and Brussels will march against Antwerp, :The Senate of London will put to death their King: :Salt and wine will overthrow him, :To have them the realm turned upside down. ;50 :Mendosus will soon come to his high realm, :Putting behind a little the Lorrainers: :The pale red one, the male in the interregnum, :The fearful youth and Barbaric terror. ;51 :Against the red ones sects will conspire, :Fire, water, steel, rope through peace will weaken: :On the point of dying those who will plot, :Except one who above all the world will ruin. ;52 :Peace is nigh on one side, and war, :Never was the pursuit of it so great: :To bemoan men, women innocent blood on the land, :And this will be throughout all France. ;53 :The young Nero in the three chimneys :Will cause live pages to be thrown to burn: :Happy those who will be far away from such practices, :Three of his blood will have him ambushed to death. ;54 :There will arrive at Porto Corsini, :Near Ravenna, he who will plunder the lady: :In the deep sea legate from Lisbon, :Hidden under a rock they will carry off seventy souls. ;55 :The horrible war which is being prepared in the West, :The following year will come the pestilence :So very horrible that young, old, nor beast, :Blood, fire Mercury, Mars, Jupiter in France. ;56 :The army near Houdan will pass Goussainville, :And at Maiotes it will leave its mark: :In an instant more than a thousand will be converted, :Looking for the two to put them back in chain and firewood. ;57 :In the place of Drux a King will rest, :And will look for a law changing Anathema: :While the sky will thunder so very loudly, :New entry the King will kill himself. ;58 :On the left side at the spot of Vitry, :The three red ones of France will be awaited: :All felled red, black one not murdered, :By the Bretons restored to safety. ;59 :At La Ferté-Vidame he will seize, :Nicholas held red who had produced his life: :The great Louise who will act secretly one will be born, :Giving Burgundy to the Bretons through envy. ;60 :Conflict Barbarian in the black Headdress, :Blood shed, Dalmatia to tremble: :Great Ishmael will set up his promontory, :Frogs to tremble Lusitania aid. ;61 :The plunder made upon the marine coast, :In Cittanova and relatives brought forward: :Several of Malta through the deed of Messina :Will be closely confined poorly rewarded. ;62 :To the great one of Ceramon-agora, :The crusaders will all be attached by rank, :The long-lasting Opium and Mandrake, :The Raugon will be released on the third of October. ;63 :Complaints and tears, cries and great howls, :Near Narbonne at Bayonne and in Foix: :Oh, what horrible calamities and changes, :Before Mars has made several revolutions. ;64 :The Macedonian to pass the Pyrenees mountains, :In March Narbonne will not offer resistance: :By land and sea he will carry on very great intrigue, :Capetian having no land safe for residence. ;65 :He will come to go into the corner of Luna, :Where he will be captured and put in a strange land: :The unripe fruits will be the subject of great scandal, :Great blame, to one great praise. ;66 :There will be peace, union and change, :Estates, offices, low high and high very low: :To prepare a trip, the first offspring torment, :War to cease, civil process, debates. ;67 :From the height of the mountains around the Isère, :One hundred assembled at the haven in the rock Valence: :From Châteauneuf, Pierrelatte, in Donzère, :Against Crest, Romans, faith assembled. ;68 :The noble of Mount Aymar will be made obscure, :The evil will come at the junction of the Saône and Rhône: :Soldiers hidden in the woods on Lucy's day, :Never was there so horrible a throne. ;69 :One the mountain of Saint-Bel and L'Arbresle :The proud one of Grenoble will be hidden: :Beyond Lyons and Vienne on them a very great hail, :Lobster on the land not a third thereof will remain. ;70 :Sharp weapons hidden in the torches. :In Lyons, the day of the Sacrament, :Those of Vienne will all be cut to pieces, :By the Latin Cantons Mâcon does not lie. ;71 :At the holy places animals seen with hair, :With him who will not dare the day: :At Carcassonne propitious for disgrace, :He will be set for a more ample stay. ;72 :Again will the holy temples be polluted, :And plundered by the Senate of Toulouse: :Saturn two three cycles completed, :In April, May, people of new leaven. ;73 :The Blue Turban King entered into Foix, :And he will reign less than an evolution of Saturn: :The White Turban King Byzantium heart banished, :Sun, Mars and Mercury near Aquarius. ;74 :In the city of Fertsod homicide, :Deed, and deed many oxen plowing no sacrifice: :Return again to the honors of Artemis, :And to Vulcan bodies dead ones to bury. ;75 :From Ambracia and the country of Thrace :People by sea, evil and help from the Gauls: :In Provence the perpetual trace, :With vestiges of their custom and laws. ;76 :With the rapacious and blood-thirsty king, :Issued from the pallet of the inhuman Nero: :Between two rivers military hand left, :He will be murdered by Young Baldy. ;77 :The realm taken the King will conspire, :The lady taken to death ones sworn by lot: :They will refuse life to the Queen and son, :And the mistress at the fort of the wife. ;78 :The Greek lady of ugly beauty, :Made happy by countless suitors: :Transferred out to the Spanish realm, :Taken captive to die a miserable death. ;79 :The chief of the fleet through deceit and trickery :Will make the timid ones come out of their galleys: :Come out, murdered, the chief renouncer of chrism, :Then through ambush they will pay him his wages. ;80 :The Duke will want to exterminate his followers, :He will send the strongest ones to strange places: :Through tyranny to ruin Pisa and Lucca, :Then the Barbarians will gather the grapes without vine. ;81 :The crafty King will understand his snares, :Enemies to assail from three sides: :A strange number tears from hoods, :The grandeur of the translator will come to fail. ;82 :By the flood and fierce pestilence, :The great city for long besieged: :The sentry and guard dead by hand, :Sudden capture but none wronged. ;83 :Sun twentieth of Taurus the earth will tremble very mightily, :It will ruin the great theater filled: :To darken and trouble air, sky and land, :Then the infidel will call upon God and saints. ;84 :The King exposed will complete the slaughter, :After having discovered his origin: :Torrent to open the tomb of marble and lead, :Of a great Roman with Medusine device. ;85 :To pass Guienne, Languedoc and the Rhône, :From Agen holding Marmande and La Réole: :To open through faith the wall, Marseilles will hold its throne, :Conflict near Saint-Paul-de-Mausole. ;86 :From Bourg-la-Reine they will come straight to Chartres, :And near Pont d'Antony they will pause: :Seven crafty as Martens for peace, :Paris closed by an army they will enter. ;87 :In the forest cleared of the Tuft, :By the hermitage will be placed the temple: :The Duke of Étampes through the ruse he invented :Will teach a lesson to the prelate of Montlhéry. ;88 :Calais, Arras, help to Thérouanne, :Peace and semblance the spy will simulate: :The soldiery of Savoy to descend by Roanne, :People who would end the rout deterred. ;89 :For seven years fortune will favor Philip, :He will beat down again the exertions of the Arabs: :Then at his noon perplexing contrary affair, :Young Ogmios will destroy his stronghold. ;90 :A captain of Great Germany :Will come to deliver through false help :To the King of Kings the support of Pannonia, :So that his revolt will cause a great flow of blood. ;91 :The horrible plague Perinthus and Nicopolis, :The Peninsula and Macedonia will it fall upon: :It will devastate Thessaly and Amphipolis, :An unknown evil, and from Anthony refusal. ;92 :The King will want to enter the new city, :Through its enemies they will come to subdue it: :Captive free falsely to speak and act, :King to be outside, he will keep far from the enemy. ;93 :The enemies very far from the fort, :The bastion brought by wagons: :Above the walls of Bourges crumbled, :When Hercules the Macedonian will strike. ;94 :Weak galleys will be joined together, :False enemies the strongest on the rampart: :Weak ones assailed Bratislava trembles, :Lübeck and Meissen will take the barbarian side. ;95 :The newly made one will lead the army, :Almost cut off up to near the bank: :Help from the Milanais elite straining, :The Duke deprived of his eyes in Milan in an iron cage. ;96 :The army denied entry to the city, :The Duke will enter through persuasion: :The army led secretly to the weak gates, :They will put it to fire and sword, effusion of blood. ;97 :The forces of the sea divided into three parts, :The second one will run out of supplies, :In despair looking for the Elysian Fields, :The first ones to enter the breach will obtain the victory. ;98 :Those afflicted through the fault of a single one stained, :The transgressor in the opposite party: :He will send word to those of Lyons that compelled :They be to deliver the great chief of Molite. ;99 :The "Aquilon" Wind will cause the siege to be raised, :Over the walls to throw ashes, lime and dust: :Through rain afterwards, which will do them much worse, :Last help against their frontier. ;100 :Naval battle night will be overcome, :Fire in the ships to the West ruin: :New trick, the great ship colored, :Anger to the vanquished, and victory in a drizzle:. fr:Century IX Category:The Prophecies